Silent hill: Errare humanum est
by MayoTango131
Summary: De un hombre de familia a un amargado investigador privado. La historia de Douglas Cartland estará a punto de comenzar al conocer una extraña mujer pálida.


**Silent hill: Errare humanum est**

Disclamer:**_ Silent Hill _**es creado por konami, gracias al "_Team Silent_".

***** Esta historia es una precuela directa de los eventos de** Silent Hill 3**

*** **Basándome en el estilo del fic** "_Silent __Hill:__ De__ puño,__ letra, __con __alma__ y __corazón_"** de mi amiga** "Yukira Sparda", **este fic está escrito en primera persona.

* Lo lamento Yukira, pero te falto escribir sobre un personaje muy importante en la saga de Silent Hill… El guardián legal de Heather/Cheryl Mason.

*********************************Silent Hill**********************************

_**¨Errare humanum est¨**_

_Latín de** "El errar es humano"**_

**Douglas Cartland**

_Por__ donde __comienzo_: Me encuentro solo, como siempre. Terminando de beber la última botella de cereza que tengo mientras miro el juicio de Murphy Pendleton en la tele; como si me importara ese hijo de puta.

— Feliz quinto aniversario del divorcio. — Grite con todas mis fuerzas, sin pensarlo y con la cabeza dándome vueltas. — ¡Diez malditos dólares tirados a la basura! — Dije eso, al dejar caer mi botella por accidente.

Los bebedores jóvenes se asustaron de mi comportamiento y el cantinero amablemente me dijo que me fuera por asustarlos. Yo, de la forma más fina, le escupí justo en rostro y le dije: "_Vete al cuerno_".

Como ya se imaginaron, me echaron a patadas del lugar.

Recorrí toda la ciudad en busca de otro bar o taberna para ahogar mis penas o buscar la respuesta en el fondo del vaso, pero nada. Todo está cerrado, entonces miro mi reloj y me doy cuenta que son las cuatro de la mañana.

— Tengo que ir a mi oficina privada. — Ya casi recuperándome de la borrachera, corrí a mi oficina para tomar una siesta en mi oficina.

Llegue a mi oficina y esta vacía y llena de polvo, como yo. No tengo sueño, por eso encendí la radio y alcance a oír la mitad de la canción "_**These** __**Are** _**_The __Days __Of _**_**Our** _**_Lives_**_" _de Queen.

— ¡Maldita sea! — Al escuchar esa canción, se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

Recuerdo a mi hijo, la sangre de mi sangre… o eso creía yo — ¿Por qué? —. Todas las noches tengo el mismo pensamiento recorriendo en mi cabeza o el mismo sueño:

_Me veo a mí mismo yendo al banco para cobrar un cheque de mi último caso, entonces entran un grupo de jóvenes enmascarados sacan sus armas y apuntan a todo el mundo. Yo, haciéndome el héroe, saco mi pistola y apunto al líder de la banda. Nunca olvidare lo que paso, ese hombre me miro fijamente con sus ojos llenos de terror y miedo como si él me conociera. Después del forcejeo, le dispare a ese truhán por accidente. Pero quitarle su máscara y ver su rostro fue lo más perturbarte y decepcionante que he visto en toda mi vida. Él es, era mi propio hijo._

Quienes dicen que los hombres no lloran, son unos mentirosos. Lloro, lloro y pido una segunda oportunidad para hacer bien las cosas. Pero jamás le rezare a Dios, porque él me lo quito todo.

El sol toca mi rostro, me levando de mi escritorio con una ligera resaca y me aseo en el baño de mi oficina. Ordeno y tiro a la basura viejos expedientes de casos de mi antigua vida como detective de la policía, incluyendo el extraño caso Sunderland.

Ahora, alguien toca la puerta. — ¿Quien será, es muy temprano? — Me pregunte a mí mismo, mientras abrocho los botones de mi camisa.

Abro la puerta y veo a una mujer pálida de cabello rubio-plateado. Tengo que admitir que ella me asusto al principio, su aspecto es el de un fantasma o una viuda, pero disimule mi susto al verla y la deje entrar.

— Usted es un investigador privado, supongo. — Las palabras de esa mujer hicieron que un escalofrió recorriera por toda mi columna.

— Si, si lo soy. Douglas Cartland. — Me presente con mucha formalidad y educación, pero ella aun me miraba como si fuese un vago.

— Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Claudia Wolf, y necesito su ayuda —. El alma de esa mujer debe estar llena de soledad y desilusionada del mundo por la forma que se expresa conmigo. —. Una joven, hija de una buena amiga mía, fue secuestrada y necesito que la localice.

— ¿Como se llama la joven? — Saque mi libreta y comienzo a tomar notas.

— Su nombre es… Heather, ¡Heather Mason! Ella es lo único que tengo. — La mujer literalmente me suplico, casi llorando.

— No hay problema, señorita Wolf, comenzare a investigar.

Inmediatamente después de eso, la mujer se despidió y toda su atmosfera lúgubre se fue con ella. Entonces me prepare, deje y salí de mi oficina a buscar a esa joven secuestrada.

Acepte el caso como si fuese cualquier otro, otro día de trabajo me dije. Pero tengo el extraño presentimiento de que será el último.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>"<em>A<em>_ la__ memoria__ del __actor__ británico _**_John_**_** Neville** __(2 __de __mayo, __1925__ – __19__ de __noviembre, __2011).__ La __Muerte __finalmente__ atrapo__ al __barón_ _Münchhausen._"

**Notas del autor:**

* Primero que todo… ¡Feliz cumpleaños Yukira Sparda, este es mi regalo para ti!... Perdón por la tardanza, amiga. Espero que te guste.

* Aunque no esté confirmado, se puede notar que Douglas asesino a su hijo por su tono de voz en cuando lo menciona.

* Murphy Pendleton es el protagonista de "_**Silent **__**Hill: **__**Downpour**_"

* El caso Summerfield es una referencia obvia a los eventos de "**Silent ****Hill ****2**"


End file.
